Cooking with Cat
by Kellouka2
Summary: A video for the Slap. Cat shows us how to make her favorite cupcakes. She invited Beck to help her, but she didn't know Jade was gonna spend the night at her house... How will Beck and Jade react when they find out that they have to bake cupcakes together? Bade fighting. Humor. Rated T for minor bad language. Please R&R!


__**Hi! I just thought of that. I liked the idea of a video for the Slap with Jade, Cat and Beck... So... Here it is! Please favorite and review! Also, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really don't have time to check the chapters I write... :Z**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Cooking With Cat_

"Jadey! Wake up!" Cat squealed at Jade's ear.

Jade frowned and covered her head with the blanket. "I don't wanna!" She muttered.

"C'mon!" Cat shouted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jade screamed at her. Cat started sobbing. "Oh, no..." Jade mumbled and uncovered her head. Cat was crying next to her. "Aw... C'mon, Cat... Okay... See? I stood up." Jade told her as she was standing up.

Cat nodded and smiled. "Kay-Kay!" She exclaimed happily and brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "I have an idea!" Cat stated.

"Does it involve your brother?" Jade asked her.

"Nope."

"Then, tell me."

"I invited someone yesterday, when I didn't know you were coming, to help me with my new video for the Slap!" Cat announced. Jade started dressing up.

"And?"

"And... I want you to help me, too!" Cat told her.

"Okay... What is this video about?" Jade asked her.

"I'm gonna make my favorite cupcakes!" Cat stated happily.

"What are your favorite cupcakes?" Jade asked her as she was heading to the bathroom.

"Red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting!" Cat sqealed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'll help you." She muttered.

"Yay!"

"But, wait!" Jade told her. She got out of the bathroom and looked at her. "Who did you invite?" She asked her.

"Oh! Um... Someone?" Cat almost asked her.

"Cat..."

"I'm leaving!" Cat shouted and stormed out of the room. "_I'm gonna prepare __the igredients for the recipe!_" She screamed from downstairs. Jade sighed and followed her.

**-Later-**

Cat and Jade were sitting on the kitchen table. In front of them there were the igredients for the cupcakes. Cat turned the camera on.

"Hi!" She shouted happily. "I'm here with Jade... and we're waiting for another one."

"Yeah. I don't know who the other one is... but... you know... whatever." Jade commented.

"And we're gonna make cupcakes!" Cat squealed happily. "We're gonna make my favorite cupcakes! Red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting!" Cat announced. "Red velvet cucpcakes are the reason why I dyed my hair this color..." Cat muttered.

"Yeah... Great. Let's start." Jade muttered.

"Nooo... We have to wait for-" The bell rang and cut Cat off. "Yay! He's here!" She announced and she stood up.

"Wait. _He _is here?" Jade asked her and looked at the camera confused.

Cat ran to the door and opened it. Beck got in the house. "Hey, Cat..." He muttered and looked at Jade. "Why is Jade here?" He asked her.

"She spent the night here." Cat replied.

"Then, why did you call me yesterday? You have Jade..."

"I didn't know Jade was going to be here..." Cat told him. She shrugged. "Anyway, will you help me?" Cat asked him.

Beck sighed. "I promised." He mumbled and followed her in the kitchen.

"Hi! I'm back! With Beck!"

"With who?!" Jade asked her angrily.

"Hey." Beck muttered and sat next to Cat.

"You invited Beck?!" Jade asked Cat. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I watched his video in which he was cooking and I thought he would be very useful!" Cat told her. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the camera.

"Whatever. Let's start." She muttered.

"Yeah... Let's start." Beck agreed. Cat was between them. She clapped a couple of times and started.

"Okay... First, you should preheat the oven to 350 degrees F." Cat stated and turned the oven on. "Then... Jade and Beck will cream the butter and sugar on medium-high speed. We're gonna need 4 tablespoons unsalted butter and an almost full cup of sugar." Cat added.

Beck and Jade looked at each other. "What should we do?" Beck asked Cat.

"Put the sugar and the butter in the mixer!" Cat told them.

"Right..." Jade muttered and started looking at the bowls in front of her. "So... Which is the sugar?" She asked Cat.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked her.

"There are a lot of igredients here. Which on eis the sugar?" Jade asked her.

"Um... I don't know..." Cat mumbled.

"Yeah. Let's use this." Jade stated and took a bowl.

"How do you know that this is the sugar?" Beck asked her.

"I don't know! It's white!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"It could be the flour, or the baking soda!" Beck told her.

"How do you know that there's baking soda?" Jade asked him.

"I read it! Here's the recipe!" Beck showed her.

"Whatever!" Jade stated irritated. She took the bowl and threw its content in the mixer.

"We don't know this is the sugar!" Beck shouted at her.

"Then, let's check it!" Jade snapped at him.

"How are you gonna c-" Jade threw him the bowl with sugar on his head and cut him off. "Really?" He asked her. Jade shrugged.

"Um... Guys?" Cat tried to stop them.

Beck grabbed the bowl with an egg and threw it on Jade's head.

"You did NOT just do this..." Jade muttered.

"Um... We cream the sugar and the butter for 3 minutes and then we add an egg..." Cat stated. "And we turn the mixer to high." Seh added.

Jade grabbed another bowl with some cocoa powder and threw it to Beck. Beck brushed the cocoa powder off of his eyes and took a bowl with red food coloring.

"Ugh... Then, in a separate bowl we mix together two and a half tablespoons of unsweetened cocoa powder, three tablespoons of red food coloring and a half tablespoon of vanilla extract..." Cat told to the camera.

Beck threw the red food coloring at Jade's face. "Beck! My face is red!" Jade exclaimed irritated.

"Well... My face is brown!" He shouted at her.

"Please stop..."Cat tried to calm them down. Beck and Jade continued throwing the igredients to each other. "Um... Let's continue..." Cat mumbled. "After that, we reduce the mixerspeed to low and slowly addhalf of the buttermilk. You're gonna need overall a half of a cup with buttermilk. Then, we add the half of the flour, which is now on Beck's head, and we mix until they are compined." Cat muttered. "We're going to need for this recipe a cup and two tablespoons of flour." She added.

She took a look at Beck and Jade behind of her. They were _still_ throwing the igredients to each other. Cat rolled her eyes. She turned the camera off.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Cat turned the camera on again. "Okay! We're back again! I tried to save the rest of the igredients and we managed to make the cupcakes!" Cat squealed happily. "Whoever wants the recipe, can send me a message on the Slap. I'll respond!" Cat announced smiling. She grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. "Yummy!" She commented.

Beck and Jade were looking at the camera with emotionless expressions. "Can I have a cupcake?" Jade asked Cat politely.

"Sure." Cat replied and gave her a cupcake.

"I want one, too. Even though I think I _am _a cupcake by myself..." Beck commented.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic..." She muttered.

"Guys?" Cat tried to stop them.

"Jade!" Beck shouted at her angrily.

"Beck!" She shouted back.

"Please stop..." Cat mumbled.

"If Jade shut her mouth, I will stop arguing with her." Beck stated.

"I think you should shut your mouth..." Jade snapped at him.

"Oh, really?" Beck asked her.

"Beck, Jade... Stop." Cat told them.

"Really!" Jade shouted at him.

"Why don't you go and make out with the man who lives next door? I heard he just got out of jail. He's perfect for you." Beck told Jade.

"Dude..." Jade started.

"Guys..." Cat cut her off.

"No!" Jade screamed at Cat and buried a cupcake to Beck's mouth. "Eat your cupcake Oliver." Jade told him smiling.

Beck spit the cupcake and took another one. He threw it on Jade's head, making sure that the cream cheese frosting from it would end up all over her face.

"Beck! What the f-"

"Okay! I think that's all! Thank you for watching this video!" Cat interrupted her and turned the camera off.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
